


Untitled

by blueswan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie doesn't rely on grifting to get what she truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ Comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/3374.html?thread=9774#t9774) January 2009 in response to a prompt for "leverage, Nate/Sophie/Eliot, tangled" by meredevachon.

Sophie had Eliot pinned to the wall, leaning so close, almost touching. From behind his desk, Nate watched. Sophie doesn't lack balls; her eyes met Eliot's, she was calm and serene.

"Eliot, darling, just a taste; you can do that, you want to do that, you know you do."

He looked everywhere but at her, searching for a way to slip free without giving offense. "Don't you have rehearsal? Your new one woman show to prepare?"

"It's a one woman show, my show; I set the schedule, silly."

"Oh, right, of course. But see, I think there's a case I need to prep for though. I should - uh, Nate?"

Nate had slipped from behind his desk to stand at Sophie's back.

Sophie's hand pressed against Eliot's chest held him in place. She reached back and took Nate's hand, pulled him forward, until he was tucked up tight to her, his chin hooked over her shoulder.

"Nate? We have a case. There's a case, right Nate?"

Nate smiled, gentle and kind. "Sophie wants you to unwind before we get down to it, Eliot. I'm inclined to agree."

Eliot shifted his feet and his eyes flicked to the left.

"Eliot." Reproving, a little shock and surprise in her voice. He cast another glance at Nate.

"Be a good boy."

"Yes sir." Eliot sank to his knees and smiled.


End file.
